Divergent Boarding School
by Aqua Green
Summary: Tris goes to boarding school with her brother Caleb. What happens when she meets her friends and so to be boyfriend. Find out by reading his story of all these 16 year olds. Rated T for cautions. The new chapter is very short, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris Pov**

**''What are your names?'' A young women wearing all black asked my brother, Caleb and I.**

**''I'm Caleb Pior and this is my sister.'' Caleb says motioning for me to say my name.**

**''My name is Tris Pior.'' I reply stuttering a little bit in the begging.**

**''Here are your schedules.'' She replys to us handing us each a piece of paper. She also handed**

**us a small package, inside was a key for my dorm and my locker number and lock. As well as**

**a card with money for any etc. for my dorm.**

**''Tris I will miss you so much, . . .'' My mom said to me.**

**''you to Caleb.'' My dad finished for my mom. **

**They then kissed and hugged us.**

**''I love you mom, I love you dad.''**

**Once they left i said my goodbyes to my brother then went to my car.**

**Once I get there I see a girl and three bboys. **

**''May I help you.'' I ask the girl when she turns around.**

**''No, but I am here to help you.''She says while smiling.**

**''Help me with what?'' I ask when they see I am confused. **

**''We are your roommates. We are going to help you with your boxes.'' She states as I grab so boxes out of my car.**

**''I can do it myself.'' I say when I leave them with three boxes in my arms.**

**As I was heading into my dorm I saw two girls by my door, and a boy.**

**''Hello, I am Tris. Are you some of my roommates?'' I ask kindly.**

**''Yes we are. I am Shauna, this is my step-sister Marlene. Did you happen to meet your other roommates by your car?'' Says the girl who I believe is Shauna.**

**''They were, I might be in trouble. Also, who is that.'' I say pointing to a boy who is that?'' I say as we enter the dorm.**

**''That is . . . .'' She starts.''**

**''Four.'' Says the girl that was at my car. The three boys are there too. **

**''I am so sorry, that I was so rude.'' I say with a sincere look.**

**''It is okay, that was how Four first acted when he got here.'' Says the girl that I don't know thename of.**

**''I few questions. What are your names? Which is my room?'' I say within about three breathe.**

**''Your room is next to mine and across from Four's. My name is Christina. These are the two most annoy brothers in theworld Zeke and Uriah. Then there is my boyfriend Will.'' The girl who says she is Christina.**

**''Okay, I am going to et the rest of my boxes.'' I say about to leave the living room of our dorm. **

**''We already got them for you.'' Will says kindly.**

**''More or less Zeke and I did.'' Uriah says while getting a deaf glare from Will.**

**''Thank you, but you didn't have to do that.'' I say.**

**''We did. It is a tradition.'' Will says to me.**

**''Okay, well I am going to unpack then.'' I say as I leave to my room. **

**''The girls and I will come and help you.'' Christina says as she and the girls pick up boxes and come into my new room. When I enter my room I see someone decorated the wall with dark purple wallpaper, and white carpet. I stand there in shock of how big my room is. It has a twin size bed up against the back wall right under the window. The window has dark purple curtains wit a white bow.**

**''This is so pretty.'' I say when I go up to my bed and se down some boxes.**

**''We asked your parents to call us and tell us your favorite color.'' Marlene says to me go to my dresser that is on the right side of my bed, and setting two boxes in front of it.**

**''Thank you so much.'' I say sitting on my bed.**

**''You are welcome the guys helped move everything.'' Shanuna says to me.**

**''Het Tris can you cook?'' I here Uriah shout from the living room. **

**''What did he say?'' I ask the girls in front of me.**

**''If you can cook.'' Marlene replies with a smug grin are her face.**

**''NO.'' I yell at him. All the girls start laughing when I say that.**

**''So, are you guys dating anyone?'' I ask them casually.**

**''I am dating Will as you already know.'' Christina says smiling.**

**''My boyfriend is Zeke.'' Shanuna replies taking after the grin Christina had.**

**''I am in love with Uriah, the pop tart freak.'' Marlene says smiling in to space.**

**''What I am hearing is you guys have all made out with one of my roommates.'' I ask them.**

**''What I am hearing is you are jealous?'' Marlene asks me more like a statement.**

**''No. Why, do you ask?'' I say nervously, trying not to get attention.**

**''You are.'' Christina screams in my ears, like she always does.**

**''Or she likes someone.'' Shanuna says excitedly.**

**''So what if I do.'' I say as calming as I can.**

**''Who do you like?'' Christina says.**

**''Ya, who do you like?'' Uriah says going up to me like a puppy.**

**''You really think I will tell any of you.'' I say trying to hide the fact that all the boys are in here including Four.**

**''No, but I think they were hoping you would.'' Four said while smirking when I look his way.**

**''You are probably right. Also I am getting something to eat. Where is the kitchen?'' I say hoping for Four to anwser.**

**''I can show you to the kitchen.'' Four said sweetly.**

**''Okay, thanks.'' I say in my nicest voice I have.**

**Christina's Pov**

**''It is very clear Four has a little crush.'' Zeke says to all of us after Tris and Four leave to go to the kitchen.**

**''Four has never been so nice to anyone not even me.'' Zeke says again to get us to agree.**

**''Tris also was not that nice tell she meant Four.'' Marlene and Shanuna say as Will agrees.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris Pov**

**''What shall I cook for you?'' Four ask me as he gets a soda out of the fridge.**

**''I can cook, I just told Uriah that because I didn't feel like cooking.'' I tell Four so I can help cook.**

**''Then we shall both cook. What do you want to cook?'' Four said in a reply.**

**''I heard Uriah likes pop tarts.'' I say to see if I got my poiint across.**

**''We all like pop tarts, but he is in love with them. Why, do you ask?'' Four says back to me in our converstion.**

**''Let's make our own pop tarts.'' I say to him before he goes ow.**

**''We need to go shopping though.'' He says to me through a smile.**

**''Can you get the ingredients? Christina and the girls want me to get new clothes for some game Zeke is throwing tonight.'' I say to him, hoping that he says yes.**

**''Okay, but I am taking the boys with me. I will go get the girls for you to.'' He says before he leaves the kitchen.**

**Four Pov**

**When I get to Tris' room to get everyone I can hear them talking about something, so I decide to listen.**

**''How are we going to get them together?'' Christina says through the wall.**

**''Tris we can do through a dare, but Four will just take clothes.'' Zeke says. That is when I decide to step into the room.**

**''You guys are trying to get Tris and I together?'' I ask them right before Zeke says shit.**

**''Don't mess with my love life, or Tris. Do I make my self clear.'' I scream at them.**

**''Yes, sir.'' They all say to me.**

**''What happened? Who screamed?'' Tris says when she comes running down the hall.**

**''Nothing happened Tris were all fine.'' Christina says to her.**

**Tris Pov**

**The first store the girls drag me into is Jcpenney's.**

**''What are we going to get exactly.'' I ask them a little scared.**

**''Clothes.'' They all shout at me.**

**''That is it right, nothing else.'' I say nervous this time.**

**''Sure.'' They all say at the same time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris Pov**

**"Can we please go get some jeans?" I ask the girls, from inside a changing room.**

**"For the 10th time, no." Shanua says to me.**

**"Why do I need so many layers anyways." I ask them, still hoping we can end this shopping trip. **

**"You will find out, at the party." Cristina replies to me most likely with a smirk on her face too.**

**"I am not coming out, till you say that we can get some clothes that I like as well." I say to them and making a pouting noise at the end.**

**"Fine." I hear from Marlene, and a poof.**

**''I ****guess.'' I hear Shauna mumble.**

**''What about you Chrissy?'' I ask her because she is like the head of the these three shopping queens.**

**''As long as we can help. too.'' She asks me which is more of a statement.**

**''I guess.'' I say to them, sealing the deal.**

**-Time Skipped-**

**''No, that jacket is to pink.'' I say to the girls, because we are still still looking for clothes I will wear more often.**

**''I am just going to get one of each color of jackets, tank tops, ****sneakers, sandals, shirts, jeans, and shorts.'' I say to them, not even waiting for a response.**

**''I can go get the shirts and tank tops.'' Marlene offers to me, before she leaves.**

**''I will get the jeans and shorts.'' ****Shauna**

**''Thank you.'' I yell at her, as she leaves.**

**''Chrissy, want to go with me to get the jackets, sandals, and sneakers? Please?''**

**''Fine.'' She huffs to me.**

**''Hey guys come here.'' I yell to the girls that are scattered around the store.**

**'Yes.'' Marlene says to me, while holding a few bags.**

**''Look at this dress it is so pretty.'' I say to the girls holding the dress up to them so they can see. It has dark blue on the top, then the black is at the bottom and it reaches down to my knees.**

**''It would like amazing on you.'' ****Shauna says to me.**

******''We can add a black purse, some tights.'' Marlene says to me while looking at the dress carefully.**

******''Also, black high heels.'' Christina screams at the end. Trying to make me say yes to them.**

******''Fine.'' I mumble to them, so only they can hear.**

******''Can somebody do my hair, too.'' I say in a very childish voice.**

******''I will, can we do your make up to?'' ****Shauna ask me.**

**********''Okay.'' I say cheerfully.**

**********''Let's get something to eat now.'' I say like I am about to die if I don't get something to eat.**

**********''We haven't finished shopping yet.'' Christina says to me still as cheerfully as ever.**

**********''We have been shopping since I got here, which was 12 hours ago. We missed the party, to.'' I whine like a five year old.**

**********''We did miss the party, but it was for a good reason.'' Christina says to me, while Marlene and ****Shauna agree with her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's Pov**

**''Where are the girls?'' I ask the guys. We just ended the party, because it is like 11:00 at night. Plus, somebody decided it would be cool to bring beer.**

**''Knowing, the three girls that took Tris shopping, they are about half way done.'' Will said.**

**''They probably stopped somewhere to get something to eat.'' Zeke suggested, as he sat down on the couch next to me.**

**''Ya, hey I bet you . . . .'' Uriah starts, but gets stopped, because of the door opening.**

**Tris' Pov**

**''TRiSSSSSS.'' Christina yelled as we entered our dorm, stopping Uriah from talking.**

**''Sup, guys.'' I say to them letting go of Christina's ear. As I go and take the Coke a Cola that Four just opened.**

**''You are 2 hour early!'' Uriah and Zeke screamed once Marlene and Shauna walked through the door.**

**''How is that even possible?'' Will said from his chair looking away from the recorded football game.**

**''OWW, FOOTBALL.'' I squeal as I finish chugging the soda I stole from Four.**

**''Did you just steal my soda, and chug it?'' Four ask as I sit down next to him.**

**''Me, no I would never.'' I say while pointing my finger at myself.**

**''Whatever.'' Four said as he got up to go somewhere, with the first smile I have seen.**

**''Wait, are you smiling?'' Zeke asked Four.**

**''No. I told you this before I don't smile, I smirk.'' Four tells him.**

**''Ow, so you were being mean. That's good to know.'' I say to Four.**

**''Whatever.'' Four says as he gets up to go to somewhere.**

**''Where are you going?'' I ask him while getting up from my seat to follow him, that way I can keep annoying him.**

**''I'm going to go to the kitchen to get a new soda. Since, somebody took mine.'' Four replied back to me. As I gave him my signature smirk.**

**''I did no such thing. I told you this already.'' I tell him with my smirk still on my face. **

**''Sure, sure. Does anyone want anything, while I am in the kitchen?'' Four asks when he opens the door to go to the kitchen, and leave the living room. **

**''I'll come.'' I say as I get up and everyone else says some kind of no.**

**''Okay, time to make to make pop tarts!'' I say once we are in the kitchen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' Pov**

**Ever thing was going great with the pop tarts, til Four through flour at me. After, that it turned into an all at war. **

**''Four, will you stop throwing flour at me.'' I scream at him.**

**''Nuh, I'm good it's to much fun.'' He replies back to me, before he throws another hand full of flour at me.**

**''Fine, I'll be right back.'' I say to him as I leave the kitchen.**

**''Alright, listen up guys. We are going to all prank Four.'' I say to the rest of my roommates who are all making out in the living room.**

**''Go away.'' I hear Zeke say as he breaks away from Shauna, then goes back to kissing her, like one of them will die the next day.**

**''Fine.'' I huff out then go back into the kitchen where I find Four eating raw cookie dough.**

**''Seriously, those cookies were for tomorrow.'' I say to Four as I shut the fridge door on him.**

**''I'll give you some, if you don't tell the others.'' Four says to me with his signature smirk.**

**''Move over.'' I half yell, half whisper to him as I open the fridge door again. That way we can gain access to the cookie dough again.  
**

**''What are you guys doing?'' I hear Christina ask us as everyone enters the kitchen area.**

**''Nothing.'' Four ans I say at the same time, while turning around to face my friends. With our faces still stuffed with cookie dough.**

**''You must be doing something.'' Marlene said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me, while I hope Four isn't looking.**


End file.
